Her Answer
by writer03
Summary: Post-ep a boy falling out of the sky - this is a different look at Abby's response to the proposal. Not carby fluff but might end up a carby. plz r/r
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  I don't own any of the ER characters no matter I much I wish I did.  Amanda and Chris are my original characters.  This is a different view of Carter's proposal to Abby than just the normal Carby fluff.  I hope you like it.

Her Answer 

"I want to marry you," shouted Carter over the helicopter.

"Are you proposing?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," he said

"You're crazy!" she told him.

"Then I'll fit right in," he replied.  Abby didn't move.  She just sat there staring in disbelief.  Here was someone who wanted to marry her.  This was someone who wanted to be apart of her crazy life.  Luka had not wanted to be a part of it.  He had tried to avoid it.  Carter wanted to marry her and that scared the hell out of Abby.

~*~

Carter watched as she turned and walked away from him.  _Of course she would walk away_, he thought.  His proposal had gone nothing like what he had planned.  He didn't have the ring with him, he didn't get down on one knee, and he had to yell just to be heard.  _I don't blame any girl for walking away from that_, he thought.  He ran after her before she was out of his life forever.

~*~

Abby felt the tears run down her face before she even knew she was crying.  She walked into the empty lounge and sat on the couch, covering her face so that nobody would know that she was upset.  _Shit, I can't do this_, she thought.  _I can't marry John.  I'm not ready nor will I ever be.  If I do this I will just ruin his life_.  She got up, wiped the tears off her face and walked out of the lounge.  The paramedics burst through the door bringing in a new patient.

"26 year old female hit by a car.  She and her boyfriend are in pretty bad shape.  He is in the next ambulance.  She had a LOC of roughly 5 minutes.  Her pulse is stable.  She looks like she experienced some head trauma," the paramedic told Abby and Susan as they pushed to gurney into trauma one.  "See you ladies next time."  Abby leaned over and asked:

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"Amanda, uh, Amanda Gist," the young woman weakly replied.

"Okay, Amanda, we're going to take good care of you.  You are in good hands," Abby reassured her.  Abby glanced up and saw another paramedic rush a young man in a gurney into trauma two.  Amanda reached and grasped Abby's hand.

"What about Chris?  Is he going to be okay?  The car hit him too," Amanda asked Abby.  Susan nodded at Abby to tell her that she could go check on the young woman's boyfriend.  Abby excused herself and walked through the swinging doors into trauma two.  Carter was working on the young man.  She could tell by the high pitched tone that Chris's heart wasn't beating.  Carter just shook his head and quietly said:

"Time of death, 22:04."

Without saying a word Abby turned and went back to trauma one.  A police officer was talking to Amanda trying to find out what had happened.

"Chris and I were just walking and he proposed to me.  We have been dating for a while and we just seem so right for each other.  I guess we were just so happy that we never saw the car.  I think it was blue and it looked like a Camry but it was too dark to say for sure," Amanda told the police officer.  She noticed Abby was back and asked her about Chris.  Abby looked at the floor and quietly whispered:

"He died."

"NO!" Amanda screamed as she started thrashing around.  Both Susan and Abby ran over to help control and calm her.  "He can't die.  We are going to get married.  HE CAN'T DIE!  I love him too much."  She stopped fighting and curled up into fetal position and sobbed.  The scene made Susan's eyes water but for the second time that evening Abby had tears running down her face.  She left the room to find Carter.  They needed to talk.

~*~

Carter watched as Abby told the young woman in trauma one that her boyfriend had died.  When she started to scream Carter couldn't take it and he walked into the lounge.  Abby had not said one word to him.  He was beginning to suspect the reason was not the type of proposal he gave.  It must have been the proposal itself.  He walked out of the lounge and saw Abby walk out of trauma one.  Their eyes met the second before she fainted.

Note:  I am not sure if I should continue it.  Whether you like it or not, please review and tell me.  This is my first ER fic so all of the medical terms may not be right.  If I continue, you'll find out why Abby fainted and what she wants to tell Carter.  Any ideas?


	2. Doc Magoo's

Author's Note: Wow, thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews.  I never thought I would get so many.  Sorry it's taken so long for an update.  Life has kept me extremely busy.

"We need a gurney over here," yelled Carter as he rushed over to Abby.  She was already getting up when he reached her side.  H helped her up.  "Are you okay?" he asked.

            "I'm fine.  I will be just fine," Abby reassured Carter.

            "Have you had anything to eat today?" Carter asked.  Abby looked awful.  She was still very pale.

            "I haven't been able to keep anything down," Abby told him, trying not to look at him.

            "Let me check you out.  I want to be sure that you are going to be okay," Carter said, with concern in his voice.  She finally looked at him and said:

            "We need to talk, John.  Can we go to Doc Magoo's so we can keep this between the two of us, please?"

            "I'll meet you there.  I'm off in 15 minutes.  Now, are you sure that you'll be okay?  You still look pale," Carter said, still concerned about her health.

            "I'll see you at Doc Magoo's," Abby said, ignoring his question.  "I have to check on a patient before I leave."  Abby headed back into trauma one where Susan was looking over a chart.  She could see another nurse getting ready to take the body in trauma two to the morgue.

            "Hey, what happened?  I heard Carter yelling for a gurney.  What was going on?" Susan asked.

            "Oh, nothing.  How is she doing?" Abby asked, gesturing to Amanda.

            "She is stable now but the death of her boyfriend really shook her up.  They'll probably release her within the next few days.

~*~

            Carter watched as Abby talked to Susan.  He loved to see her work but he could tell tat his 'proposal' was affecting her.  _This is the woman that I want to marry.  She is the one person that I want to wake up next every morning.  I am the person causing the most pain n her life._  Carter shook his head as he headed back to discharge a patient.

~*~

            Abby beat Carter to Doc Magoo's and she chose a booth in the corner.  When the waitress came by she just asked for a glass of water.  She looked around and saw that because it was so late the place was mostly empty and Abby was glad.  She and Carter had a lot to talk about.  Abby knew why she had fainted and she had told Carter the truth.  She would be just fine – in about 8 months or so.

            _If I have this baby it would ruin Carter's life.  If I tell him he would feel obligated to marry me.  It would be better for all to just end it.  Abby was dying for a drink.  Baby or not, she knew it wouldn't help.  She tried to think of other things.  She watched Carter walk from the ambulance bay to Doc Magoo's.  He sat down across from her.  For a moment neither one said a word._

            "Abby, I-"

            "John, this-" they said, at the same time.  John looked her in the eye and said:

            "I want to apologize for earlier.  When I imagined proposing to you, yelling was not part of it.  I just wanted you to know," Carter said sliding out of the booth.  He got down on one knew and pulled out a box.  In the box was a beautiful ring.  Abby gasped.  "I just wanted you to know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with just you.  Abby Lockhart, will you marry me?"  Abby didn't know what to say so for a moment she didn't say anything.  She took a deep breath and said:

            "John, why don't you sit back down.  I have something to tell you.  You might want to change your mind."  Abby started to feel her eyes tear up but she managed to fight them back.  "I'm pregnant, John.  I don't want to burden you so I'm getting an abortion.  I think that that would be better for both of us.  Since you probably don't want to marry a baby-killer, I'm just going to leave."  Abby stood up and reached back for her coat and her purse.  When she turned around she saw Carter, again down on one knee.

            "Again I ask you, Abby Lockhart, will you marry me?  And you are wrong by the way.  A baby with you would never be a burden.  It would only make my life better.  So, will you marry me?" Carter asked, holding the ring out.

If you want me to continue, just and review and tell me.  All comments are welcome!  I should have the next section up pretty soon!


	3. A Young Patient

Author's note: I know that it has been awhile since I updated but since CamilaCarby sent me another review I decided to continue it.  Thanks for all the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!  Again, I don't own ER but Max and Julia are my own creation.

"So, will you marry me?" Carter asked, holding the ring out.

            "Yes, John, I will!" Abby said.  Carter jumped up and hugged Abby.  He then paused to slip the ring on her finger.  _I finally decided_, thought Abby.  _I just hope that I made the right decision._

~*~

The next morning…

            "We need a doctor over here," said the female paramedic.  They pushed a young boy in on a gurney.  "We have a six-year-old boy in a MVA.  His parents were pronounced at the scene and his sister is on her way here.  He was restrained and may have internal bleeding.  He won't say a word," the paramedic told Carter and Abby.  They pushed him to trauma two.

            "On my count, one, two, three," said Carter and they moved the boy from one bed to another.  Abby leaned over the frightened boy and gently asked him what his name was.  He whispered:

            "Max."

            "Well, Max, my name is Abby.  We are going to take good care of you," Abby reassured him.

            "Where's my mom and dad and Julia?" he asked.  Abby paused.  She didn't know what to tell him.

            "Were they in the car with you?" Abby asked.

            "Yeah.  Mommy and Daddy were taking me and Julia to school.  I'm in the first grade and Julia is in the sixth grade.  She's twelve," he told her.  Abby looked up and saw Carter shake his head.  He said:

            "He's had some petty bad trauma around his heart.  I'm going to call Corday for a consult."  Abby turned to Max again.

            Let me see if I can find out about your family," Abby told Max.  She squeezed his hand before walking out to Jerry in the admit desk.  "Did a little girl named Julia come in?  She is around twelve years old.  Her brother is in trauma two."  Jerry glanced at the board and told her she was in exam one.

            "I heard their parents were thrown from the car.  It must have hurt when they finally hit the pavement! SPLAT!" Jerry said, laughing.

            "It's not funny.  They died and their children have no parents.  And keep it down, the six-year-old doesn't know yet," Abby reprimanded Jerry.  She walked into exam one and saw a blonde girl sitting up in the bed crying.  She saw Abby and asked:

            "Do you know where my brother is?  The other doctor didn't know."

            "He is being checked out by another doctor.  He was asking about you.  How are you feeling?"  Abby asked her.

            "The doctor said I might have a broken arm but that's all.  Does Max know about Mom and Dad?" she asked.  "Is he going to be okay?"

            "He doesn't know yet.  I don't know about your brother yet.  We need another doctor to check him out," Abby told her.  Julia started to cry again.  Abby reached out and held her while she sobbed.  _This poor girl has been through so much.  Her parents were killed and she could lose her brother too._  Abby held her until she cried her self to sleep.  She gently laid Julia down and walked quietly out of the room.  She felt Carter wrap his arms around her from behind and gently kiss her neck.

            "Hey, its my favorite nurse," he said.

            "And it's my favorite doctor," she said, turning around to face him, never leaving his arms.  She rested her head on his chest and they just held each other for a minute.  The ER continued to buzz around them but they were only focused on each other.  "How is Max?  Did Corday come for the consult?"

            "He's going to need heart surgery but if everything goes okay he should be fine," he said.  "How's the sister?"

            "She should be fine too.  They'll probably keep her for observation overnight because she has nowhere to go.  She was so upset but she was trying to be strong.  She's only twelve," Abby said.  It felt so right to be in Carter's arms.  Carter kissed her forehead and reached to kiss her but suddenly Abby felt like she was going to be sick.  "Be right back," she said, rushing off.

Next time on ER:

"He lost a lot of blood"

"They have nobody!"


	4. This Kiss

Author's Note:  Thanks so much for the positive reviews.  I hope you like this chapter as well!

Abby was curled up dozing in the chair when Carter walked into Max's room.  She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.  _I can't believe that we are going to have a baby together.  My life has never felt so right._  Carter picked up Max's chart as Elizabeth walked in the room.  She saw that Abby and Max were asleep so she whispered:

"Carter."  He turned around, surprised that she was there.

"How did the surgery go?" he asked.  He knew that Abby felt deeply involved in this case and would want to know the moment she woke up.

"He lost a lot of blood and we almost lost him a couple of times.  I'm not sure he'll even wake up," she said.  I'll check on him later.  He can be extubated when he wakes up."  Elizabeth made a quick note on the chart and left.  Carter pulled an empty chair close to Abby.  _Maybe I'll just close my eyes for just a minute…_

~*~

            Abby opened her eyes saw Carter asleep in the chair.  She looked over at Max and saw that he was still asleep.  She stood up, stretched, and walked over to Max's bed.  She didn't know how long she had been asleep.  She looked down as Max started to move his head.

            "Max, it's Abby.  Can you open your eyes for me?" she asked him.  She held his hand trying to get him to wake up.  Carter heard her talking and woke up.  Finally Max opened his eyes.  "Don't try to talk, sweetie.  There's a tube in your mouth to help you breathe but it means you can't talk.  Dr. Carter will take it out in a minute," Abby reassured him.  He squeezed her hand as Carter prepared to take the tube out.  He eased to the tube out and Max started to cough.  Abby poured him some water and he silently began to drink it.  When he had stopped coughing he looked at Abby.

            "Where's my mom and dad?" he asked innocently.  "Where's Julia?"  Abby knew that it was time that he knew the truth.  She pulled a chair close to his bed and continued to hold his hand.

            "Max, you were in a very bad car accident.  We, um, rushed your parents, Julia, and you to the hospital.  We had the best doctors in the hospital helping your parents.  We gave them all of the best medications," she told him, knowing they hadn't lived long enough to make it to the ER.  "We did everything that we could but your mommy and daddy died."  She worked to keep the tears back and she could tell that this was hard for Carter as well.

            "When are they coming back?" he asked Abby.  She couldn't keep the tears back anymore.

            "They're not coming back sweetie," she said.

            "Mommy and Daddy…I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Max said, crying.  It hurt Abby to see him so upset.  All he wanted was his parents back and that was something that she couldn't give him.  Abby and Carter stayed by his side until he calmed down.

            "Where (sniff) are Julia and (sniff) I going to live?" he asked, still trying to stop crying.

            "I don't know but we'll find you a good place to live with people who will love and take good care of you," she said.

            "Abby, (sniff) will you be my new (sniff) mommy?" he asked.  Abby was speechless.  She looked at Carter, then back at Max.

            "Why don't you rest and we'll figure out what happens next, okay?" she said.

            "Okay, (sniff) Abby," Max said, squeezing her hand.  Abby gently let go of his hand when he fell asleep.  Abby walked out of the room with Carter right behind her.

            "What are we going to do, John?" she asked him.

            "What do you mean, what are we going to do?  We'll call social services and let them handle it.  Maybe they have some relatives that can take care of them," he said.

            "They have nobody.  Their parents were their whole world.  They're all alone," she said.  Carter pulled her close.  He wanted to protect her from any hurt.

            "Why don't you go home and get some rest.  I'll stay with Max and check on Julia in a little bit," he suggested.

            "That's okay.  I'm on tomorrow," she said, glancing at her watch.  "Actually I'm on today in about four hours.  I think I'll check on Julia and maybe get a cup of coffee."

            "I'll stay here with Max.  Corday said that they almost lost him but since he woke up he might be okay," Carter said.  Abby started to walk away and said:

            "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

            "What, No kiss?  You're going to leave me without a –" Carter was cut off when Abby reached up to kiss him.  The kiss lasted several seconds.  Finally Abby pulled away and Carter was speechless.  "Wow, I forgot what a good kisser you were."  He reached to kiss her again but Abby pulled away.

            "I think that our kissing has already got us in enough trouble," Abby said, placing her hand on her stomach.  "Plus, I need to go see how Julia is doing."  Abby walked away.  _I think I made the right decision.  I really love him.  I want to marry him – I think._

Let me know what you think and if this story is worth continuing!  Have a good ER day!


End file.
